Understanding
by EeveeGen9988
Summary: [One-Shot] It will take time for one to understand… even when you are told how things are. For [Twelve Shots of Summer - Quarter Queller]


**Understanding:**

 **I do not own** _ **The World Ends With You**_ **, Square Enix does!**

 **Written for Twelve Shots of Summer: Quarter Queller - Week 1…**

* * *

"You may be aware, but this is where we view Shibuya in her entirety..."

"Shibuya?"

"Yes. From here, we can watch the Spirits we have reintegrated into the world, seeing their development amongst others, as well as how the Reapers' Game is progressing under Wakana Kitamoto's embrace."

"'Reapers' Game'...? 'Wakana Kitamoto'...?"

"She's the Composer of the Reapers' Game!"

"'Composer'...?"

"The one running the Reapers' Game!"

"Oh… I see."

"Heh… Do not worry, Young One, you will get the hang of this eventually."

"Hang of this?"

"It is a saying, something dwellers in the Lower Grounds use..."

"...How come?"

A sigh sounded. "It is a easier way to explain that you will understand everything eventually."

"I see."

"Anyway, one day you will experience sayings for yourself when you have your First Life."

"But why would you not say it as it is?"

The old Angel was silent before they spoke, "Heh, you have to remember I have been down in the Lower Grounds for ages, Young One. Every single time I learn more and more whenever I take part in another term as the Producer-"

"'Producer'...?"

"It is their way of calling us the 'Rule Master', Young One."

"Ah."

"Another name I have would be... Hiraku Maeda."

"Why would they need to call you by all those names?"

"The Lower Grounds' dwellers feel attachment, much more than we can ever have ourselves from our limited contact, Young One. Depending on personal attachment, or bitter resentment... people can attain many names during their Lives. They all have various meanings, often changing, and perhaps vanishing into nothing."

"..."

"Like I said, you will understand this when you have your First Life. We should continue on now... Come over here, Young One."

"What is it?"

"Can you see it?"

"I do not know what that is."

"That is the next Composer, known to be as Yoshiya Kiryu."

"'Yoshiya Kiryu'?"

"That is right!"

"But you said you already have a Composer."

"Ah-ah... her Time is thinning, Young One. Even though she does not age anymore, even though she is Dead, one can only walk their Paths for so long. All Paths meet their ends, you know?"

"But how will it happen?"

"I am sorry, but that is classified information, Young One. That does not concern you."

"Okay. ...But what about that one?"

"Which one?"

"The shadow of that child... is it not in Shibuya yet?"

"Oh, that does not concern you at all either, Young One. We are working towards its Miscarriage."

"'Miscarriage'?"

"For all you should know, that child will not be brought into the world. It will upset this Timeline if it slips in."

"Why?"

"All children brought into Timelines act as variables, ones that mingle and cause reactions that disrupt each moment within this Timeline. We must leave out _that_ one, and that would give us the optimal conditions of this Timeline..."

"…"

"Oh my, I guess I have said too much! Heheheh!" The Angel's voice lowered. "…I hope Fukuhashi does not skin me for letting that out…"

"Skin… you?"

"…Uh… I'll explain that one later."

"…"

"Okay, do you have any more questions before I show you more of this place?"

"Is it right that you are doing it to that child?"

"Hmm… that subject can be debatable, Young One. What do you think?"

"I am not sure."

"Well, just know that there will be no harm done by doing this, so I guess you could say it is fair. However… I personally dislike it myself. I mean, we are ripping away a possibility… a person, someone who may enrich this Timeline... But we all know that this child would simply be cancer if they were to exist. I only know that pushing away the unnecessary variable will make this Timeline go smoothly. So this variable, if it were to be let loose, would spawn in other Timelines, other universes if we are to be candid. And then, there would be implications everywhere… from what the Master has told us. Thus, like I said, this would be cancer spreading across space and time, and it would definitely be terminal. And we already Delinked that child's Spirit, and that Spirit has abided with the Master's Judgment."

"…"

"Oh no… not again! I keep rambling and rambling on, huh, Young One? I think we should lay this subject to rest before I spill anymore beans on you."

"Spill… 'beans'? What are-"

"Another saying, Young One! It means I accidentally told you about things that should not be shared, h-heheheh..."

"…Okay."

"Maybe if we _just_ leave this place, I will not be prone to giving out vital information to you- oh wait! I-I, uh… oh dear! I was supposed to report in with Fukuhashi now. O-Oh, um… you may watch Shibuya if you would like while I'm gone, and I will be back in a few."

"Few?"

"I will be back soon!"

"…"

As soon as the Angel was gone, the young Spirit turned its attention back to the unwanted child.

"…How is it fair, for you to never exist? You did not choose this, they did. They want you gone, because of their 'Timeline', and I do not understand."

The young Spirit was silent for a long time, but then they spoke, "But maybe there is a way that I can… that we both can understand."

* * *

 **\- END -**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story! =3**

 **…**

 **EeveeGen9988: So this is my first one-shot for [Twelve Shots of Summer - Quarter Queller].**

 **So this time we had [Approach] and [Down to the Foundation] as our prompts, but I feel like explaining why the prompts worked for this one-shot wouldn't do this story justice, so I think trying to interpret this would be the best thing you can do, heh. =3**


End file.
